DNAngel: Schooldays & Thieving nights
by Syae Telwth and Ryung Jaekk
Summary: this is a colection of DNAngel storys. these are the storys of everyday life in Azumo which can be very...odd. first story Art Competition! its good really and please R


**Hi everyone we are… Green Cheesecake? What the Cheesecake? Where did you get that? **

**Anyway, this is our first fanfic together, so we hope you like it! **

**Opening cast-Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi Hiwatari, Risa & Riku Alarada, Takeshi Saehara, Masahiro, and suspense… Dark and Krad! The characters may be a bit OOC so sorry.**

**Green Cheesecake**

**Disclaimer- looking at the stars in the sky please star I wish I owned DNAngel! looks and copy of DNAngel volume 7 man my wish didn't come true! Yukiru Sugisaki still owns DNAngel! Oh well I will not give! picks another star**

_Thoughts- Daisuke and Satoshi _

_**Thoughts- Dark and Krad**_

_**

* * *

D.N.Angel: Schooldays & Thieving nights**_

_**Story 1: Art Competition**_

Morning at Azumo middle school

Daisuke Niwa walked into his class when he remembered that today was the regional art fair competition! Immediately a smile crept on his face, today he was going to win. His greatest competition, Satoshi hadn't been to school lately and so Daisuke was sure that he was going to win this year. "Daisuke! Are you going to just keep standing there or are you going come in?" Takeshi shouted from across the room.

"Yes, I would like to get to my desk." A voice said from behind Daisuke.

"Ah, oh sorry… wait, Satoshi!" Daisuke said jumping out of the way "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be here for the art competition. I'm sure that you would want to miss the competition. I, also, am back from my trip." Satoshi explained.

"Oh…well good luck then." Daisuke said then walked off to his desk _I thought for sure Satoshi wouldn't come. Oh man _Daisuke thought a bit crestfallen.

"Daisuke, what's the matter?"

"Hunh? Riku?"

"What's wrong Daisuke?" Riku Asked.

"Oh it's…um…nothing, it's just…" He was cut off as Risa walked up.

"There you are Riku!" she said in her normal high pitched voice, "I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"You were looking for me? I was looking for you! Where did you go?" Riku asked her sister.

"I went to go see all the art work. You should see Satoshi's work! I didn't know he was so artistic!"

_Great _thought Daisuke _Satoshi's work is probably better then mine._

_**Well he is a Hikari,** _Said Dark

_Thank you Mr. Point out the obvious._

_**Hey I'm just saying!**_

Now Daisuke was felling even worse, how was he going to win against a Hikari.

Ding, Ding, the bell rang making Daisuke jump off his seat.

_Finally I finished that piece of art, _Satoshi thought relieved to finally have it done.

_**It was ok,**_said Krad in a very bored voice.

_Well it would have been better if someone didn't keep interfering!_

_**You weren't holding the brush fight and your blending was way off.**_

_It wouldn't have been if you would shut up!_

_**You didn't even put a spell on it or give it any power, an-**_

Satoshi decided to ignore his other half as he sat down in his chair. He sighed as he looked at all the pink letters on his desk. _I hate pink, _he though as he picked they up and put them in the trash.

_**You hate pink? With all the pink that's in your closet, I thought you loved it,**_teased Krad

…_Will you go away all ready_? Satoshi shouted in his mind

_**No.**_

…

"Okay today we are going to have a change in the competition. Not only will there be a painting exhibition there will also be a timed sketching match! Won't that be great! Also since such great talent has been coming from our school, the great artist Moyraima Tezuka will be here to judge our paintings! So all artists I hope you brought your supplies, oh and the parental permission form for the sketching match. The art fair will start at 10 so be ready!" the announcements finished.

_What! What permission form! _Daisuke said nearly dieing from shock

Riku came up behind him and said "Daisuke are you OK? You really seem out of it today."

"Oh Riku it's horrible!" Daisuke yelled out

"Oh yeah I found your pet in the Home EC room. Also it had this letter attached."

"Hunh? Okay thanks." Daisuke said completely forgetting about his predicament.

The opened the letter and read:

_Dear Daisuke _

_I wanted to remind you to get home early today because you have work tonight and 9 (Mom!). Oh and I wanted to give you your permission form for your art fair today. So good luck_

_Love MOM,_

_XOXOXOX _

"Mom you are a lifesaver! Thank you!" Daisuke said

"So what's the matter?" Riku asked

"Nothing now, so are you going to go to the art fair today?"

"I sure am, but when I was looking at some of the entries this morning I noticed that yours wasn't in there. I had cleaning duty today."

"Oh I'm going to set mine out when the competition starts. I want to have a surprise, hopefully, for everyone. But now that Satoshi is back I might not win, he is really good." Daisuke said a bit crestfallen.

"Daisuke, you're not giving up are you! Come on maybe this year you could win."

"Yeah you're right! And also there is the quick sketch competition. I'm pretty good at sketching, and now I have my permission for, so everything is fine now."

Satoshi was listening to Daisuke and Riku talk and quickly denied the fact of sketching. _No way, sketching is not good. Man Daisuke could win this year! Dang. _Satoshi yelled in his mind, but of course out side kept the same cool demeanor. Satoshi was broken from his thought when Daisuke said, "So Satoshi did you think of something that you are going to draw for he sketching part?"

"No, that is what I was just thinking on right now."

"Oh I'm sorry; I'll let you go back to thinking."

**

* * *

2 hours later **

In the gym, all of the artists had shown up and were checking their supplies, well all accept one. Daisuke Niwa had to run to the art room to grab his painting and along the from the art room to gym; which wouldn't have been that far if you didn't have to save two girls from a flower vase and two heavy books, and to carry your math teachers papers for the next class while he talks about how poorly you did on your test and all the "back-in-the-day' stories, and casing after a small dog who ran away from another little girl. After all this you would eventually get to the gym.

"Umm…well if Daisuke Niwa does not show up in three minutes he will be disqualified." The principal said. Satoshi inner self jumped with joy, _yes, no Daisuke! I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!_ Nobody noticed that a slight was on his face.

"Wait, wait huff huff I'm here gasp sorry I got delayed." Daisuke yelled as he ran into building. Satoshi's smile turned into a frown when he saw him, _oh man he made it! _a large number of the student body were in the gym taking there seats. As Daisuke looked around he noticed three faces, Masahiro was sitting next near Riku and Risa. _Well I guess I won't be sitting with Riku, _Daisue said to himself while looking for a place to sit, _oh no._ the only seat available was the one next to Satoshi. _Why did I have to help that girl with her dog? _

Daisuke took his seat next to Satoshi just as the judging began. Moyraima and other judges went around to all the paintings, looking at them and writing things down. Daisuke tried to look at Satoshi's painting but turned back to his as Moyraima came up to him.

"You're Daisuke Niwa, right?" Moyraima asked him

"Yes sir that's me." He said smiling at him.

"I heard that you were a very good artist and looking at your painting proves it."

"Thank you. It's a forest in fall, I have leaves still falling from the trees, and there is a family of foxes walking across the ground." Daisuke explained. Moyraima wrote something down in his note book and left.

**

* * *

2 hours later **

"Ok everyone its time for the second part of the art competition." Many of the students jumped up in surprise and many were upset for being woken up.

_Great _thought Daisuke _I can definitely win this one!_

_No! _Thought Satoshi _I can't draw! I can only paint!_

_**That's odd,**_said Krad in Satoshi's mind **_most artists can do both, I mean they practically go together!_**

_Don't rub it in. _said Satoshi sadly.

_**Well don't worry Satoshi! I think I can help you**. _Said Krad

_How? _Satoshi Asked, now desperate for any help, even from his other half.

_**Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good at drawing myself.**_

_Fine then you draw for me! _Satoshi said _as long as you don't go after Niwa, got it?_

_**But…oh ok fine I get it** _said Krad as he took over Satoshi's body (he still looks like Satoshi)

"Ok let's start!" Moyraima said over the intercom.

Daisuke grabbed his sketch book, his penciled and his pencil sharpener! Daisuke walked up to the entrance desk and gave his permission slip to his art teacher "here you go."

"Okay Daisuke, you really cut it close in the assemble but what happened to the painting you were really going to submit? I saw you talking to Tezuka-san"

"I know, but when I went to the art room I grabbed the wrong painting but Moyraima-san liked the one I had so that's fine. Anyway the sketching part is my better of talents" Daisuke explained.

"Daisuke would you like to enter your other painting? I know from what you explained it must be pretty good." The teacher asked; try to convince him to enter his other painting.

"It's OK; hey I'm going to get going. I think I know what I'm going to do. See ya!" Daisuke said before funning off.

"Man, I think he really should have showed his other painting." The art teacher said to himself.

"What painting?" a voice asked.

"Hunh? Oh Harada-san! Well if you heard some of the conversation, Daisuke has another painting that he did and I really think he should have entered that one. But as it is I can't go and bring it to show Moyraima it is too bad.' The art teacher said.

"Well I guess I could grab it if you wanted me to. Do you think Daisuke could win with this other painting?" Riku asked

"I'm sure Moyraima-san would love his other painting."

"Well that settles it, I'll be right back." Riku said running off.

After about twenty meters she turned around and ran back "Ah! I don't know what it looks like! And I don't have the key to get in!"

"It's okay. Here take my key and you can find Daisuke's work in the loft. Check through them and look for the one titled "life" I'm pretty sure that's the one." The are teacher told Riku giving her the key

"OK I'll be back."

**

* * *

Some where in Azumo**

"Hmm…what would be good enough for me to draw?" Krad asked himself

Krad (in Satoshi's body) was wandering around the town square gardens. **_There has to be something…what! That's it! _**Krad thought as he saw a beautiful statue of a young man holding out his arm to invite a small bird to sit. Also around the statue were bushes full of roses.

_**This is great!**_Krad thought to himself. He sat down and started drawing.

**

* * *

Some where on the outskirts of Azumo**

"I knew I saw it around here somewhere!" Daisuke muttered to no one in particular.

_**What are you looking for any way? It must be something good or else you wouldn't have taken all that time to come here.** _Dark Asked

It was true that it had taken Daisuke some time to get there (bus, train, taxi, the bike) but he knew he was close.

_You'll see Dark. _Daisuke answered then almost as it on que Daisuke found the path he was looking for "Okay we got to be careful here." Daisuke said to himself and Dark/.

_**What's the matter its just looks like an ordinary path to a temple. Dark muttered pretty ordinary if you ask me.**_

_No you don't understand this temple is run by a few priestesses who really don't enjoy company and will try everything in their power to keep people out. _Daisuke explained.

_**So how do you know about this place? Sounds like they keep it a pretty good secret.**_

_Well my mom was best friends of the high priestess and when dad left on what ever he went to do she took me and I was let in. so she went and asked for a few charms and offered prayers to the goddess. I was still learning everything I needed to know and well I was looking around that was when I lost my pet duck! Man I loved that thing. Well anyway I had to go back and get it that was when I found out about all these traps. The number of traps makes Hiwatari look like an amateur._

**_Then why are we going there! It sounds too difficult. _**

_There is something there we are going to steal tonight and there is a scene there I want to draw for the competition._

_**Some job…Okay then, just hurry I don't want to meet up with any of those nasty priestesses. **_

"Uh-huh, what ever you say." Daisuke said chuckling.

* * *

Krad was finishing his drawing when Satoshi commented _wow your really good._

_**Well I do enjoy drawing, though never got to try my hand against Dark. He's really good; we were going to have a duel but as it happened he disappeared, his vassal got there true love you know how that works, well so we didn't get to see who was better, oh well. But at least I'll beat his tamer.**_

_Okay, well lets head back… did you feel that?_

_**Yeah there is another art work coming to life. Guess you have work tonight. **_

_Yes, but that's tonight, come on we have to get back._

_**

* * *

DISUKE, you never said it would be this hard!**_

_I did tell you, but you never listen. Okay we're almost there._

_**Where? - Oh my god! Who's she **_

_She is the head priestess. _"Hello, well I've come to tell you I would like to draw the pond out back." Daisuke said.

"Oh well since you've made it here I can offer you this. And because you've made it past the traps I should grant you that. But that is not all is it?" the priestess asked.

"No Lyame-sama I have also come to tell you that Dark is going to steal the 'light of the morning star'."

"Is that so? And you have come to test yourself against my traps?"

_**She knows!**_

_What part of priestess and mom's best friend don't you understand? _"yes, you're right. But I must finish my drawing."

"Go ahead." _Interesting kid _Lyame thought

* * *

**In the art room**

Riku was looking trough the paintings when she came to the one titled 'Life.' She picked it up and looked at it. "This is Daisuke's painting?" she asked out loud. She studied it for a while and began to carry it back _oh well what do I know about art anyway?_

She walked back to the art competition with the painting under her arm. She looked around but couldn't find the art teacher; she walked around looking for him but then spotted Moyraima. _I'll just show it to him for Daisuke._

"Tezuka-san!" Riku called out as she walked up to him.

"Yes?" he asked

"Um…Daisuke wanted me to show you his painting."

"Yes, I already saw it, it was quite good."

"No, no, no, that was the wrong one he meant to take this one." She brought the painting out and showed it to him, "see!"

Moyraima got a disgusted look on his face." Daisuke painted this?" he asked in surprise.

"Yep!" Riku said happily.

"This is terrible!" he said making Riku jump "look this isn't supposed to be here, there are paint spots everywhere. I don't think I have ever seen such a bad piece of art!"

Riku stood there in shock as he walked away. _How could he say something so mean, it wasn't that bad._

"What's wrong Riku?" asked a voice from behind her, she turned around to see Risa.

"Oh it's nothing, Risa." She said smiling at her twin.

"Um…Riku," Risa said looking at the painting in Riku's hands "why do you have my painting?"

**_

* * *

_**

**At the temple_  
_**

**_Are you done yet! _**Complained Dark.

_Stop bugging me, I'm almost done. _Said Daisuke putting the finishing touches on his drawing. It was of the pond with lilacs around and a small forest in the back ground. "There all done!" he said happily.

_**About time!**_

_I told you to stop complaining!_

_**But at this rate we won't make it back to the school on time!**_

_What! Why didn't you tell me!_

**_You told me not to bother you! _**Daisuke ran out of the temple waving good bye to everyone, and made his way back to the school.

**_Watch out! _**Yelled Dark as Daisuke fell into one of the traps.

_Now how are we going to get out? _Daisuke Said looking up from the 10ft pit.

**_Why didn't we bring wizz? _**Asked dark angrily

_Because he wanted to eat, _Answered Daisuke sadly.

* * *

Krad got to the school and was about to go in when Satoshi stopped him, **_what is it? _**Asked Krad 

_I think I should take over know said Satoshi_

_**No way!** _Said Krad not wanting to give up his freedom.

_I'm not going to let you run around in my body during the competition!_

_**But I drew the picture!**_

_Let me have my body back! _Satoshi yelled.

A random kid walks up "this is going to last a while so lets listen to some music!" True Light starts playing

**

* * *

30 minutes later **

Everyone is settling down, all of them are now sick of the song true light because they had to listen to it for thirty minutes strait. Riku and Risa waked by to take there seats.

"I'm telling the truth Risa I didn't know it was yours!" Said Riku as she took her seat for the end of the competition. Risa just ignored her and went to take he seat.

_Now you know not to go against my wishes don't you?_ Satoshi mocked Krad as he took his own seat.

_**That was only luck!** _Krad said still upset that he had lost the body. Satoshi just laughed.

Daisuke walked to his seat, his shirt was torn and covered in dirt along with a hole in his pants. _Finally we made it! _He thought relieved

_**I can't believe you fell into so many traps**! _Dark laughed**_, they weren't even hidden that well_**

_Well I'm sorry I was in a hurry! _

**_I can't wait to tell your mom!_**

_Why you…_Daisuke started but was interrupted by Moyraima

"Okay everyone we are about to began the second half of the competition!"

The judges went around again looking at everyone sketches. This time Daisuke got his English teacher Kaikou Shinjo.

* * *

This competition lasted four hours and it was already night time. Everyone was asleep other then Satoshi; who didn't even seem sleepy, and Daisuke who seemed to be suffering from a headache because dark was snoring very loudly in his head. 

"We have a winner!" Moyraima announced waking everyone up. Daisuke sat up listening intently for the winner and walking up Dark.

The inner Satoshi along with Krad both jumped up wanting to see if they had won.

"And the winner is…" drum role starts in the back ground, 10 minutes later its still going "will you stop it already!" Moyraima yelled at the drummer "ok now, the winner is Kujirada!"

"WHAT!" Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi, and Krad all shouted as everyone started clapping for Kujirada.

Moyraima walked up to Daisuke and Satoshi "don't be so mad guys your work was excellent!"

"Then why did we lose!" Daisuke almost yelled in his face

"Because, Niwa, both of you broke the rules."

"What!" they all said again.

"Well if you had paid attention you would have heard me say you had to draw something that was at a public place, and we got a call that you, Daisuke, were at the temple; private property, and you Satoshi were at the park."

"The park it a public place!" complained Satoshi.

"Not when there is a wedding going on." Both Daisuke and Satoshi sat in awe, "well I'll be leaving now," said Moyraima not liking the silence. "Oh Daisuke just so you know I would burn that painting that girl showed me before anyone else sees it."

* * *

**Art competition hall**

The room was now almost empty as Satoshi packed up his stuff.

**_Are you sure you don't want me to kill him for you. _**Krad said for about the hundredth time.

_I all ready told you no. _Satoshi answered

Krad knew he was going to keep saying 'no' so he came up with something new,**_ how about I torture him! I won't kill him!_**

… _Well … _Satoshi thought about it, it was a very tempting offer._ No I can't risk it. _He finally answered and Krad sighed out in defeat.

**_Well lets hurry and leave _**said Krad changing the subject**_, we still need to find out what Dark is after._**

**_

* * *

That stupid artist! He doesn't know real talent! And what painting was he talking about_? **Dark asked

_I have no clue. Oh well, so what exactly is the light of the morning star? _

_**Well, along time ago the Hikari made a piece of art that could grant a wish, but before they could have there wish granted I stole it, but I lost it in a fight with Krad. I thought it was destroyed, but it seems the shrine found it.**_

_So, it could be dangerous in the wrong hands._

_**Yeah, we have to make sure that Hiwatari and 'him' don't get it. We have to seal up its power. **_

_Okay well let's go home._

* * *

"Daisuke! I'm so sorry, I heard about the competition. But did you scout the area, I'm sure Lyame would have her shrine protected." Emiko told Daisuke as he walked into the 'safe' part of the house. 

"Yeah, but I think that guy would be a judge on the art and not the rules! But ya I went, and that pond was amazing. You should see my drawing." Answered Daisuke happily pulling out his drawing.

Emiko watched as Daisuke pulled out the picture, she noticed Daisuke's were badly worn and ripped in several places. "I guess you had a hard time then?"

"It was hard but I made it. see look."

Emiko looked at the picture and immediately recognized the area that was drawn. "Lyame let you into the inner garden?"

"Ya, I've been there before-oops!"

"When have you been there before?"

"Er..."

* * *

"We just got news that Dark has sent another warning note!" the newscaster said as Satoshi walked around getting ready for tonight. "He is planning to steal the light of the morning star. It is protected by priestess in a local temple but-" Satoshi turned off the TV. 

**_So he's going after that again is he, _**said Krad.

_Again? _Satoshi asked_ he went after it before?_

**_Yes, I and dark had a big battle over it, I almost destroyed him too. He managed to escape though and we lost the light of the morning star._**

_What does it do? _Asked Satoshi now curious

**_It can grant one wish. _**Said Krad almost in a whisper.

They both stayed quiet for a while. Satoshi was the first one to break the silence. "we should get going. We need to get prepared."

Satoshi left his house and went toward the temple

_

* * *

Man who knew mom would get so mad?_

_**Daisuke get your head in the game. Remember that Satoshi is going to be there.**_

_Okay, okay, but I really don't think that Lyame is going to let the police in._

**_You mat be right about that. Now we just got to deal with the traps. But of course me being the great phantom thief I will break in again._**

_Yeah and you probably would have gotten stuck in all of the traps if we hadn't scouted the area before._

_**Don't rain on my parade**_

**_

* * *

I can't believe she didn't let us in! _**Complained Krad

"_It's not that surprising it is a secluded temple." _Said Satoshi out loud (he still had control of the body) in an emotionless voice _"I still can't believe you got through all the traps."_

**_I have to be good at getting through traps to be able to keep up with Dark _**Krad said

_Well we will have to wait for dark here if we can't get in. _

_Lets just hope we can stop his this time_

_Yes we cannot let him get his wish._

**

* * *

After many long hours of trying to get through traps Dark finally gets to the temple**

"Finally" said Dark taking a deep breath.

_Yes that wasn't as easy as before they must have advanced the traps. _Answered Daisuke

_**Why didn't we bring wizz! It would have been easier to fly!**_

_We did bring him, _said Daisuke as wizz climbed up on Darks head.

_**You mean he was with us the whole time! Why didn't you tell me!**_

_You didn't ask…_

* * *

"there he is!" shouted Krad taking over Satoshi's body. He looked up to see Dark's wings flying away from the temple. 

_You don't have to shout I see him _complained Satoshi. Krad flew up to stop Dark in is track.

"See Daisuke Satoshi didn't show up." Dark said happily.

"No I did," said a voice in front of Dark he looked up just in time to avoided an exploding feather.

"Krad," Said Dark angrily, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Krad said sarcastically "now hand over the light of the morning star."

"Not a chance." Said Dark pulling out a black feather

Krad also pulled out a white feather and through it at the same time as Dark. They both exploded on contact sending the two 'angels' flying backward. Krad steadied himself and went over to where Dark was trying to regain his balance.

"You have been enough trouble to me," said Krad grabbing Darks neck, "now you die!"

Dark tried to get lose as Krad started to crush his windpipe, but Krad wouldn't let go. Krad just smiled, he had won this battle, and he could finally rid the world of the great phantom thief Dark. Suddenly there was an explosion that sent Krad flying back. "your not cough killing me that easily," Said Dark rubbing his neck and readying more feathers.

"damn it you!" Said Krad as he flew toward Dark "why don't you die already!"

Dark through the feathers at Krad who dogged most of them, but one exploded against his right shoulder blade knocking him out. He started to fall toward the earth as Dark stayed there and watched him fall.

"Another time Krad." Said Dark starting to fly off, Suddenly something blew up on his back sending him into a tree.

He slid down the tree till his feet hit a branch and he stood there trying to regain his balance. Before he knew what was happening he had his back to the tree and his face was only inches away from Krad's. Krad's hand grabbed the light of the morning star and tried to pry it out of Dark's grasp.

The art started to glow a bright white light and Dark and Krad both looked at it **_the work its been activated, _**thought Dark

**_now is my chance to make a wish. _**Dark and Krad both thought at the same time. Both opened there mouth to say there wish but stopped when they heard a humming. They both looked down to see a kid about 6 walking under them.

"I wish I had an ice cream!" said the kid as he walked by.

"No!" Dark and Krad shouted as the light of the morning star became even brighter and an Ice cream come fell from the sky onto the kids head.

They looked into there hands as the art work turned to Dust.

"This is your entire fault!" shouted Krad.

"My fault!" Dark shouted back, "How is it-"

He was cut off as the kid started to cry beneath them. "What the…?" said Dark as the kid fell to the ground in tears.

"I wanted chocolate! Not strawberry!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Both Dark and Krad sweat dropped.

* * *

Wow this is really long! Please tell me if its to long ok and we can try to shorten our other ones! 

WANTED- we need a beta for our work because we are both terrible and spelling and grammar (or at least I am, not sure about the other). Anyway if you want to Beta for us please just put it in your review!

_**Please if you read this review! Flames will be used to cook more green cheesecake!**_

**Until next time**

**Green Cheesecake**


End file.
